The present invention relates to digital image devices. More specifically, it relates to a camera which is used by a user to track a moving object and at least a second camera that tracks the moving object by applying the tracking of the object by the first camera.
There is a need to track a moving object or person with two or more cameras from different positions and thus imaging angles relative to the object or person. However, there is a lack of devices, systems and methods that provide a tracking of an object by a user with a first mobile camera preferably in a mobile computing device causing at least a second camera movable in at least one plane to also track the object, following the first camera tracking. Accordingly, novel and improved systems, devices and methods are required that perform the above tracking.